The Lost Spirit of Alice
by Alexrox33
Summary: Alice gets executed for returning to Wonderland at age twelve. When she dies something unexpected happens...


The day Alice was executed, she said goodbye to her doll, which she had owned since she was a small girl taking her first steps. Alice thought, _Is it fair for an twelve year old to get executed?_ The Red Queen was beheading her for visiting Wonderland again when she was banned from it.

As Alice walked to the guillotine she prayed that some one would save her. But no. No one came. No knight in shining armor or hero. No one knew Alice was in Wonderland. Everyone back home where living their lives with out her.

Alice curtsied to the Queen and bowed her head in shame. The Red Queen asked if she had any last words. Alice nodded and lifted up her head.

"Wonderland has been the greatest adventure of my life. I will miss everyone that I met."

Murmurs erupted from the audience. Murmurs of approval, of anger and of sympathy.

"Off...With...Her...Head!" The Queen said slowly. The sharp blade was brought down and Alice's head was cut clean off. Her head rolled on the floor. The corpses mouth twisted into a painful smile. A bloody mess covered the blade that had cut her head off. Alice was dead. Forever. If the Queen regreted her actions then she couldn't do anything. Nothing at all.

Alice was still alive. Obviously not in human form but in the form of a spirit. The spirit flew and flew around the palace until it reached the dark depths of the dungeon. No prisoners where in it yet but a small doll was sitting in a cell wrapped in rusty, metal chains.

And you wonder. What is a doll doing in a palace dungeon? It is there for a reason. A reason of which you will find out about later.

The doll intimidated you. She had blond ringlets and blue eyes that bore into your head.

her head was cocked sideways and she was smiling. Her dirt streaked face was covered in blood. The red calico dress she wore was ripped and stained showing her missing arm. All that was left where the arm used to be was a peice of shattered china.

The spirit of Alice felt a voice drift into her spirit mind. _Come_, the voice said. _Put your spirit in me. Give me your spirit so I shall live and you may have a body. But you must agree so you may enter me._

Alice thought about this. She was tempted to agree on the offer. Like Eve was tempted by the devil to eat the apple in the Garden of Eden.

_It is your destiny, _the voice from the doll whispered in her mind._ Sorry, I have not introduced myself properly I am Catherine. I know who you are Alice._

Alice agreed on the offer and Catherine bound Alice's spirit to her by chanting, _Alice has agreed to bind her spirit to me. Bind it well to the dark and to the light. She will be mine every mid-night. She shall be trapped inside the Doll. The Doll will live on the spirit of all._

Alice felt her soul being absorbed by the doll. Once Alice was the doll, she was Catherine.

She felt evil and dangerous. But how could a doll be dangerous? She moved her new legs. Well, not so new. Her legs were covered in dust and when she moved them she felt stiff knowing that they where decades old.

At midnight the transforming began. The moon light shone on Alice's doll body and when the clock struck twelve she changes into the possessed, evil doll that Catherine was.

Without knowing the doll's legs carried her to the Queen's chamber decorated in red. _Hehehe._

_the Queen deserves everything I will do to her. _Alice grabbed a knife from the blood stained apron pocket on her tattered dress and crowded over the Red Queen's face. The Queen murmured in her sleep and turned over. Her big head six inches from the doll.

The part of Alice that still lived in the doll told her to resist but her Catherine part took out a knife. Alice tried to resist knowing she made a rash decision to share her spirit with a doll but wasn't strong enough and lost her grip on her soul feeling her Catherine side plunge the knife through the Queen's heart.

Blood soaked the already red sheets and soaked the Red Queen's white and red gown. Alice kind of felt good about murdering the Queen. She deserved it for executing Alice. But some where inside her evil doll phsyche she felt terrible, even if the Red Queen wasn't exactly a friend of Alice.

The Alice side saw a document on the red night table and examined it's neat handwriting. It was old and yellowed with age. It had deep creases as if it had been folded and read many times. It said...

_**The Prophecy of Wonderland**_

_**On the day of Wonderland Eve, a girl will come. The girl is an ordinary mortal of Earth but may change the fate of Wonderland forever. She will be shunned by those powerful and mighty but will return when she turns twelve. She will be punished. Punished harshly. When she is punished she will die and her soul will roam the palace. The spirit will fall upon the Old Dungeon and find a doll. A creature so cruel and dark. The doll tempts her into having the girl share the soul of the girl, who will then be possessed into killing people every midnight as her spirit is bound to the doll and can be controlled by it. Only can it be broken by doing an exorcism performed by some one as mad as mad can be and shattering the doll with the .**_That is the prophecy of Alice.

Alice realized this was her. When Catherine said this was her destiny she thought it would help the doll but actually the doll was using her to murder people. The Catherine side of the doll banished the memory of ever being there but Alice had her memories safe inside HER spirit. She noticed that the prophecy was smudged in a certain place.

Alice knew how to solve this. By finding some one as mad as mad can be and she knew exactly where to find him...


End file.
